La vie est un conte de fée ou pas !
by oliland
Summary: Edward et sa famille vivent heureux,ils s'aiment, s'aident, se soutiennent, mais un jour leur vie va changée, Edward va rencontré Bella ou plutot la cendrillon des temps modernes, une jeune fille maltraitée... Vont-ils réussir à la sauvée ?
1. Chapter 1: La famille

Bonjour,

je suis nouvelle et après avoir lue pas mal de vos fictions j'ai eu envie de m'y mettre, ce sont mes premiers écrits alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi ;-)

Si vous avez des critiques, elles sont les bienvenues.

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer ! ( je lui suis d'ailleurs plus que reconnaissante de les avoir crées !)

* * *

><p>POV Edward :<p>

Je marche tranquillement dans la rue qui mène chez moi, j'écoute les oiseaux chanter par cette jolie journée de printemps. J'ai décidé de faire un cadeau à ma mère Esmée, je suis donc sorti lui chercher un présent dans une boutique de décoration, elle adore tout ce qui s'y rapporte et un rien lui fait plaisir.

C'est une femme exceptionnelle, je l'ai su dès le jour où elle m'a adopté. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, pourtant cela fait maintenant près de 10 ans que cela s'est produit: j'étais dans ma chambre d'orphelinat quand Maria, une mexicaine qui y travaillait, est venue me chercher en m'annonçant qu'une famille était venue me rencontrer et qu'il fallait donc que je descende.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle de « l'espoir » comme nous l'avions nommée, je l'ai vu _elle_, celle qui allait devenir ma mère, une femme au visage en forme de cœur que des cheveux couleur caramel entouraient parfaitement et des yeux marron remplis de tendresse. Elle était assise sur l'un des 5 fauteuils rouges que contenait la pièce.

Elle s'est avancée vers moi doucement, les bras ouverts et la bouche pleine de mots doux comme une caresse : « Bonjour, petit homme, je m'appelle Esmée, voici Carlisle mon mari nous aimerions faire connaissance avec toi, serais-tu d'accord ? » Depuis ce jour, ma vie est devenue douce et paisible, mes parents sont des personnes extraordinaires qui n'ont pas peur d'aimer leurs prochains.

Arrivé chez moi, je me dirige vers le piano. J'adore cet instrument, j'en joue depuis que je vis avec Esmée et Carlisle, c'est un domaine où j'ai toujours réussi à dépasser mes limites. Je me mets à jouer dès que j'entends la voiture de ma mère arriver dans l'allée, je sais qu'elle l'entendra aussitôt qu'elle en sera sortie. Je l'entends s'approcher de moi, elle passe ses bras par-dessus mes épaules pour entourer mon cou.

« Bonjour mon chéri, merci pour cet accueil, j'adore cette mélodie que tu as créée, elle est si douce.

- Aussi douce que toi maman. » répondé-je dans un murmure de tendresse en lui embrassant la joue. Elle en attrape les larmes aux yeux, elle est tellement sensible ma petite maman.

Je finis ma mélodie et file chercher ce que je lui ai acheté. Quand je reviens au salon, Alice et Emmett y sont aussi. Esmée est assise dans le canapé 3 places de cuir blanc, le piano à queue noir derrière elle. Devant elle se trouve Alice dans le canapé 2 places, entre elles il y a une table basse blanche laquée qui repose sur un tapis aux longs poils noirs. Quant à Emmett, il se tient devant l'écran plat posé sur un meuble bas laqué blanc également.

« Bonjour p'tit frère » me hèle-t-il avec une tape dans le dos.

Si je ne connaissais pas Emmett j'aurai pu voler à l'autre bout de la pièce rien qu'avec cette tape amicale, il est du genre bien bâti, il s'entraine jusqu'à trois fois par semaine pour en arriver là. Le petit garçon aux cheveux brun foncés et aux yeux bleus de l'époque de mon adoption a bien changé, maintenant il fait plus d'1m95 et sa carrure ferait douter le plus téméraire des voyous.

Alice se lève et me saute dans les bras « Hé Edward, comment s'est passé ta journée frérot ? »

Elle est très expressive ma petite sœur, bien que réellement elle soit la plus vieille, je ne peux me résoudre à l'appeler grande sœur avec son 1m50.

Après l'avoir embrassée, je m'assieds près de ma mère. Je tends le paquet à Esmée qui le prend avec un sourire aussi large que les épaules d'Emmett. Elle le déballe avec empressement, elle aime qu'on lui offre des cadeaux, même si elle aime encore plus en offrir. Quand elle découvre sa surprise elle me saute au cou.

« Merci mon petit Edward, j'aime vraiment beaucoup, cette œuvre est superbe. me dit-elle la voix cassée par l'émotion. J'en reviens pas, ça fait si longtemps que j'en cherche une » .

C'est une représentation de Colombus, dans l'état de l'Ohio des années 1900. Elle cherche ce genre de peinture depuis un moment. Un jour je l'ai repérée sans le vouloir et j'ai gardé tout ce que je pouvais mettre de coté pour la lui payer. Pas que nous n'ayons pas d'argent, loin de là d'ailleurs. Nous vivons plus qu'aisément, mais je tiens à ce que les cadeaux que je fais à mes parents viennent de mon argent, pas du leur. Je pense avoir réussi ma surprise.

« C'est super beau maman ! Dit Alice gagnée par l'émotion de notre mère. Elle enchaîne ensuite sur nous. « Dites les garçons, ça vous dit d'aller au ciné ce soir ? Il y a un film que je voudrais absolument voir »

Venant d'Alice il ne pouvait pas y avoir 36 films différents qu'elle aurait eu envie de voir, ce ne sont pas mes préférés mais je ne peux laisser ma sœur aller seule sur Port Angeles le soir.

« Un film d'amour je suppose ? Pff tu saoule avec tes films à l'eau de rose sœurette, dit Emmett.

- Tu seras bien heureux de savoir comment réagir le jour où tu trouveras enfin une fille, que tu garderas cette fois. Réplique Alice vexée

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces films et moi au moins je n'ai pas peur de mes sentiments ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien à ce Jasper, au moins il t'accompagnera voir tes films et on pourra aller voir les nôtres, s'offusque Emmett qui n'aime pas être remis à sa place.

« Les enfants ça suffit, on se croirait en cour de récré. Emmett excuse-toi de suite ! Tout le monde n'a pas la même façon de gérer ces sentiments, Alice les gère comme elle l'entend. Ne vous disputez pas pour ce genre de chose, l'amour est une chose bien différente pour chacun de nous. » Dit Esmée faussement fâchée.

Elle n'aime pas qu'on se chamaille, depuis toujours elle arrive à adoucir les disputes fraternelles, il faut dire que sa douceur ne peut que nous y aider.

Pour ne pas décevoir notre mère, Emmett s'excuse finalement.

« Je suis désolé Alice, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je sais que je suis parfois impulsif et je m'en excuse. Marmonne-t-il avec son air de chien battu, il sait comment se faire pardonner celui-là.

- Désolée aussi pour la pique que je t'ai lancée, je n'aurais pas dû te rappeler cette mauvaise passe. Avoue Alice à son tour.

- Je sais qu'il faudrait que je me case sérieusement, mais je veux trouver la fille qui me comprends et qui ne voit pas que mes muscles comme seuls atouts. Déclare Emmett maintenant, plongé dans ces souvenirs.

Sa dernière relation s'est mal déroulé. Il avait voulu y croire, contrairement à tout ce qui lui avait été rapporté sur elle, mais tout ce qui importait à cette Jessica était de se montrer à ces côtés. Elle aime la popularité, elle est plus que superficielle cette fille. Il l'a découvert malgré lui, quand elle s'est réfugiée dans les bras d'un autre aussi - si pas plus - musclé que lui. Il en a été très attristé et depuis il n'a jamais voulu avoir d'autres petites amies de peur d'être à nouveau déçu.

- Tu trouveras l'amour chéri, j'en suis sûre, une femme t'attend quelque part. Tu es jeune, tu as donc le temps pour la trouver. »

Esmée n'est pas pressée que l'on parte, elle veut garder sa famille auprès d'elle, elle n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que nous pourrons rester unis même si l'on rencontre l'amour de notre vie.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas particulièrement attiré par le fait d'être en couple, je n'ai encore jamais éprouvé d'amour envers une fille.

J'ai bien eu une aventure une fois avec Tanya, une jolie blonde que j'ai rencontrée lors de notre voyage en Alaska, mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps et c'est surtout sa beauté qui m'a attiré, je n'ai pas ressenti d'amour ou en tout cas pas comme il est décrit dans la plupart des livres, à 17 ans j'ai encore bien le temps avant de tomber amoureux.

« Bon, les enfants on y va ? m'enquis-je

- Faites attention à vous, nous vous attendrons, papa rentre tard ce soir donc nous serons encore levés quand vous rentrerez. Dit Esmée.

- Bonne soirée maman » lui souhaitons-nous en chœur avant de disparaître dans la jeep d'Emmett.

* * *

><p>Fin de ce chapitre.<p>

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? je ne sais pas si j'aurai des réactions mais si c'est le cas, je continuerai à poster :-)

Merci à ceux qui m'auront lue .


	2. Chapter 2: La discussion

Comme je trouve que le premier chapitre n'est pas très long, je vous rajoute celui-ci, la vraie histoire commence dans le prochain avec la décision d'Alice et l'arrivée de Bella.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>POV Alice :<p>

Pendant le trajet vers le cinéma, je repense à la discussion que l'on a eue sur l'amour, il est vrai qu'il faudrait que je parle à Jasper, mais je ne peux pas le faire : il ne sait pas qui je suis, et moi je suis persuadée qu'il est l'homme de ma vie. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ça m'est arrivé, depuis ce jour où je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai su !

Dès l'instant où ses yeux bruns se sont posés sur moi, juste l'espace d'un instant que j'aurais voulu éternité, il s'est dégagé de lui un sentiment intense et profond qui m'a fait oublier de respirer, c'était comme si un lien invisible avait été créé spécialement pour que je sache qu'il m'est destiné.

Depuis ce jour, je ne peux me résoudre à regarder ou penser à un autre, plus rien n'a d'importance, sauf lui. J'ai mis du temps avant de me remettre de cette rencontre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de lui, mais depuis ces 2 longs mois je ne vois pas ma vie autrement qu'avec lui, ce grand blondinet.

Il faut que je trouve le courage de lui parler, mais s'il ne ressent pas la même chose, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ?

Bien sûr je n'ai pas parlé de tout ça avec ma famille, j'ai bien trop peur qu'ils ne puissent pas comprendre, ce qui serait normal vu l'amour que je lui porte alors que l'on ne s'est même pas adressé la parole une seule fois. J'en ai juste parlé un peu avec Esmée mais pas trop en détail, si Emmett est au courant c'est parce que je n'ai pas vu qu'il était dans la pièce d'à coté quand j'ai prononcé le nom de jasper presque en pleurant, ce sentiment m'était tellement inconnu et fort.

Pas une journée ne passe sans que je ne ressente le vide de sa présence.

Si certains connaissaient mes sentiments ils pourraient penser que je sors d'un asile. On dirait presque une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment, sauf que moi je n'ai pas mon prince à mes cotés.

« Hé Alice tu vas finir par sortir de la voiture ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici mais j'aurais pu rester à la maison si c'était pour faire une Car's party. C'est Emmett qui me tire de mes rêveries.

- Oui, oui bien sur, désolée j'étais dans mes pensées. dis-je.

- Avec qui p'tite sœur ? me réplique Emmett avec son air moqueur.

Bien sûr il s'en doute mais il adore me taquiner là-dessus depuis qu'il m'a surprise à en parler. Il ne peut pas savoir ce que je ressens réellement.

- Bon on y va » dit Edward. Heureusement il est souvent là pour venir à mon secours. Il n'a jamais aimé qu'on m'embête, faut dire que seule parmi deux garçons j'ai souvent était taquinée plus petite.

POV Emmett :

Le film était nul comme souvent quand c'est Alice qui choisit, heureusement qu'elle a d'autres dons la sœurette, comme celui de l'organisation. Je ne me voyais vois pas préparer nos ballades en forêt ou nos soirées tente qu'elle adore préparer, ainsi que toutes les fêtes qu'elle à pu organiser jusque là. pareil pour nos garde-robes, moi qui déteste faire les magasins, je lui en laisse la corvée volontiers.

Alice est une fille bien. Je me demande pourquoi elle est si différente ces derniers temps, si elle a un souci elle nous en parlerait je suppose… 'faut que je lui parle un de ces quatre. J'espère pouvoir l'aider en tout cas, je veux retrouver ma petite hérissonne pleine de vie.

Ce surnom date de notre adolescence une bande de sales vermines l'avait attrapée à l'école et lui avait rasé une partie des cheveux. Les parents ont dû se résoudre à les lui raser complètement, c'était affreux pour elle ! Quand sa chevelure a repoussé elle ressemblait à un hérisson avec ses cheveux tout hérissés, cela lui allait plutôt bien d'ailleurs, depuis elle a gardée cette coupe, un peu par vengeance pour ce groupe de voyous mais aussi car elle trouvait que ça lui donnait une allure plus joyeuse. Elle n'a pas tort, elle porte sa coupe à merveille ma petite hérissonne.

C'est décidé, je lui parlerai demain.

POV Alice :

Pendant la route du retour, j'ai bien vu qu'Emmett était trop calme, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille sur le fait qu'il réfléchissait. Mais je pensais encore une fois à Jasper à ce moment-là et je ne l'ai pas trop observé. Maintenant avec le recul, c'était évident.

Quand il est venu me voir cet après-midi, je n'aurais pas pensé avoir une discussion pareille avec lui, il m'a étonné, sous ces airs d'ours jouette, il cache bien son jeu.

« Alice, faut que je te parle.

- Bien sur Em', je t'écoute ! dis-je étonnée par son ton stressé.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, tout d'abord je voudrais que tu saches que je sais être sérieux quand il le faut et que quoiqu'il arrive je peux essayer de comprendre et que j'espère t'aider. Je ne comprenais pas trop où il voulait en venir car je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- Je vois bien que tu as changé ces derniers temps, que tu es souvent ailleurs, comme si tu t'étais créé un monde rien qu'à toi. Tu ne nous parles plus vraiment, tu passes des heures dans tes créations graphiques pour de futurs dressings même pendant les repas, tu n'es plus avec nous. Je voulais te dire que je suis là, que je veux t'aider si quelque chose te tracasse, je ne peux pas accepter que ma petite hérissonne disparaisse.

J'étais scotchée, jamais il ne m'avait parlé aussi franchement, jamais il n'avait été si sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment que j'en parle Emmett, vous allez me croire folle, même moi je le pense plusieurs fois par jour. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, ni quoi en penser, c'est tellement impossible. lui répondis-je, pas très sûre de ce que je veux avouer ou non sur cette histoire irréelle.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas folle. Si tu ne veux pas me parler, parle à maman ou à papa, je ne sais pas, à qui tu veux mais il faut que tu te reprennes p'tite sœur. Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois ainsi dans ton monde, même si tu as toujours eu ta vision des choses et ton petit Univers à toi, tu n'as jamais été si absente.

Il s'est levé et est sorti de ma chambre en me laissant une dernière chance de lui parler.

- Si tu changes d'avis, je serais dans ma chambre, n'hésites pas. »

Je finis par le rejoindre 30 min après, je dois en parler, il a raison. Je sors de ma chambre pour le rejoindre tout en pensant que je n'étais pas sure qu'avant la fin de la journée je ne me ferai pas internée.

POV Emmett :

Je suis dans ma chambre depuis un moment, quand j'entends un petit coup à ma porte.

« Oui ! répondis-je. C'est Alice qui ouvre la porte.

- Tu as raison Emmett, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un, je ne sais plus où j'en suis ni quoi faire. Elle s'assied au coin de mon lit et je me rapproche d'elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort contre mon cœur pour lui montrer que je l'écoute. Elle continue sur sa lancée.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as entendu quand je parlais à Esmée ?

- Oui, bien sur, à propos de Jasper ? C'était donc lui qui te tracasse à ce point ?

Je connais Jasper de mes années de lycée, mais nous ne faisions que le croiser, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé. Apparemment c'est un gars réservé et qui ne se mêle pas aux autres, il avait l'air distant de tous et n'adresse la parole à personne en particulier.

- Oui… En fait un jour en faisant les courses, je l'ai rencontré et nos regards se sont croisés. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vu ou en tous cas pas comme ça, nos yeux se sont accrochés l'un à l'autre et j'ai eu l'impression qu'un lien nous unissait… ou . conseillé Depuis je ressens quelque chose de tellement fort que je n'en dors parfois pas, je suis sûre qu'il, … enfin je veux dire …

- Qu'il est celui que tu attendais ? L'aidé-je à finir sa phrase.

- Oui, c'est ça, je pense que dans le monde, chacun a son âme sœur quelque part, j'en suis certaine. Évidemment tout le monde ne la trouve pas toujours, mais je suis sûre que ça fonctionne comme ça, et la mienne c'est Jasper. Elle a l'air si désespéré en disant ces mots, elle me fend le cœur.

- Si tu le penses tant, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? Rien ne sert de te rendre mal à ce point. Au moins une fois que tu lui auras parlé tu seras fixée , si lui ne l'entends pas comme toi alors tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir !

- C'est bien ça le souci, s'il ne ressent pas la même chose, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Pleure-t-elle soudainement. ça me fend le coeur, j'ai beau être fort de l'extérieur la peine de ma soeur me touche fortement.

- Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas ces sentiments, je n'ai jamais été relié à quelqu'un de cette façon. En tous cas, quoi que tu lui dises, quoi qu'il te réponde, saches que je serai là pour toi petite sœur ! Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable, je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aime et que je la soutiens. Après avoir essuyé ses larmes elle finit par me dire :

- Merci Emmett, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'être réellement sérieux, je ne connais pas cette facette de toi grand frère.

- Qui sait, j'en ai peut-être d'autre cachée. » Elle me fait un sourire et ses yeux humide me fixent, je suis touché de la voir ainsi, je la serre d'autant plus dans mes bras et pose mon front sur le haut de sa tête, nous fermons les yeux et profitons tous les deux de cet instant.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère vous poster le prochain rapidement. L'arrivée de Bella est pour le prochain, ainsi que la décision d'Alice :-)<p> 


	3. Petit message

Petit message :

Tout d'abord je voudrai remercier **Loveprincesse92** pour sa review, ma toute première :D merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère y arriver.

Ensuite je voudrai remercier **Christou57** pour sa mise en alerte, **emrokeuz** et **evermore04** pour leur mise en favoris.

Et enfin tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire.

Ensuite je voudrai demander si quelqu'un qui corrige passe par ici, si il aurait la gentillesse de me corriger ? Dès que le chapitre 3 sera corrigé je le mettrai en ligne, il devrait faire débuter l'histoire pour de bon.

J'ai aussi décidé de tout mettre au présent, l'histoire ne changera pas mais je vais changer la conjugaison des 2 premiers pour qu'ils s'accordent sur les suivants.

Merci d'avance à celui ou celle qui me contactera pour me corriger.


	4. Chapter 3: La rencontre

Bonsoir à tous !

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai demain car ce soir je ne suis pas trop bien.

Ensuite je voulais remercier vos propositions de correction. J'ai trouver ma bêta !

Donc dans la logique des choses ce dernier remerciement lui revient... Merci** Lyly.u **pour tout le travail que tu as déjà fais (comme vous pourrez le constater les 2 premiers chapitres sont corrigés aussi) et pour m'encourager quand j'ai des doutes !

Je vous laisse découvrir la décision d'Alice et la petite apparition de Bella, qui arrivera réellement dans le chapitre 6 (déjà écrit).

Si vous avez des questions, critiques, suggestions ou propositions (même sur l'histoire et son déroulement prochain) ne vous gênez pas pour l'écrire ;-)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: La rencontre. <strong>

**POV Alice :**

Emmett a raison, je vais retrouver Jasper et le rencontrer, au moins juste pour lui adresser la parole et voir s'il serait d'accord pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître et passer du temps ensemble.

J'entreprends de chercher dans le bottin après son adresse. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de Jasper Hale à Forks. Heureusement pour moi la caissière a prononcé son nom de famille en lui rendant sa monnaie - avec un ton super mielleux en plus, ça ne m'a pas plu - je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès mais il lui a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom.

Effectivement il n'y en a qu'un, je note l'adresse sur un bout de papier et me rends dans sa rue.

Belle petite rue, remplie de maison espacées les unes des autres, des parterres de fleurs très jolis ornent leurs devantures

Je me dirige vers la sienne, une chouette petite demeure rouge entourée de clôtures blanches. Comme pour les autres habitations, la pelouse était d'un vert éclatant et coupée à la paire de ciseaux.

Malgré tous ces détails sur lesquels je m'attarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une grosse boule dans la gorge et des crampes dans l'estomac. Heureusement, je n'ai rien mangé depuis un moment.

J'attends devant sa maison depuis certain temps, une heure ou peut-être plus, je n'ose pas approcher de la porte. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Comment prendra-t-il le fait que je vienne jusque chez lui ? Toutes ces questions me torturent l'esprit, je n'avais pas trop réfléchi avant de venir, sinon j'aurai surement fait demi-tour d'ailleurs.

Soudain une chose se passe. Je sens une présence derrière moi qui se fait proche, je veux me retourner mais une main se pose sur mon épaule. Celle-ci me procure une sensation jamais ressentie, on aurait pu penser que j'étais électrocutée.

La décharge se propage dans tout mon corps, au point que je dois retenir mes jambes. Je me retourne comme je le peux et aperçois le plus beau des regards que j'aie jamais croisé. Une force incroyable m'attire vers lui, il s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes où je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon cerveau, il relâche son étreinte très doucement, juste le temps de me regarder et de me dire « Vous m'avez fais attendre, Madame. »_ Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, il m'attendait ? Comment était-ce possible ? Alors il l'avait ressenti lui aussi ? _Il rapproche son visage du mien, ces lèvres m'attirent irrésistiblement. Une fois qu'il touche les miennes, nos bouches se scellent, nos cœurs s'affolent si fort qu'ils pourraient exploser dans nos poitrines. Nos langues se caressent, nos bras resserrent leur étreintes, nous ne pouvons même plus respirer. Mes mains remontent vers ses épaules, les siennes sur mes hanches qu'il attire vers lui, le sentir si proche me fait frissonner. Je fourre mes mains dans ses cheveux qui sont d'une douceur incroyable. Il me presse de plus en plus contre lui, sa langue cherchant la mienne, la mienne cherchant la sienne.

Nous finissons par ralentir le rythme, surtout pour reprendre notre souffle. Il me regarde avec tellement de tendresse que je pourrais fondre sur place, il me relâche doucement et me prend la main. Moi je ne suis plus capable de réagir, tout est si irréel, si impossible. Je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas pu espérer une telle chose.

« Viens, nous devons nous parler je pense. »déclare-t-il de sa voix de velours. Je le laisse me guider vers l'intérieur de sa maison, il me fait asseoir sur le canapé et s'en va, il revient avec 2 grands verres de jus d'orange frais. J'avale le mien d'une traite.

Nous avons finis par nous présenter, j'ai appris que depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, il ne pouvait lui non plus cesser de penser à cet instant, qu'il m'avait cherchée en vain car il ne connaissait pas mon nom. Il espérait fortement que j'avais retenu le sien ce jour-là. La vie était décidemment pleine de surprise. Nous avons passé tout l'après-midi collés l'un à l'autre à se raconter nos 2 mois de doutes loin l'un de l'autre, je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était vrai quand je suis rentrée chez moi.

Il me manque déjà tellement, il m'a promis de venir me chercher demain dès mon réveil. J'ai hâte !

**POV Edward :**

Ce matin je suis d'humeur à courir, je pars donc pour un jogging plus que matinal, 04h00 c'est une drôle d'heure je sais.

Je cours comme ça pendant un moment, mon MP3 sur les oreilles, les rues sont très calmes à cette heure. Je fais quelques km, puis me repose un peu sur un banc. J'ai la vague impression de ne pas être seul, mais j'ai beau me retourner dans tous les sens, je ne vois personne.

Au moment de repartir, j'entends un bruit près un arbre qui se trouve devant une maison blanche, celle du Chef Swan. Une vieille Chevrolet est garée juste à coté. Je m'approche doucement de l'arbre pour mieux voir ce qui a provoqué ce bruit, et je vois une jeune fille s'encourir derrière le pick-up avec un petit cri, tel un animal sauvage. J'arrête d'avancer pour éviter de l'effrayer d'avantage, je la vois dépasser un peu la tête, sûrement pour voir celui qui l'a effrayée.

« Ne crains rien, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. Je faisais une pause avant de reprendre mon jogging, si tu le désires je peux repartir. » proposé-je le plus doucement possible, bien que n'ayant pas envie de repartir de suite. Son comportement m'intrigue et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis un de ces garnements dont elle devrait se méfier. Elle hésite un moment, puis court aussi vite qu'elle le peut se réfugier à l'intérieur de sa maison. Je suis attristé qu'elle puisse croire que je lui veux du mal, je ne vais pas en rester là, je décide donc de revenir plus tard dans la journée, quand il fera jour. Finalement mon jogging ne me tente plus, du coup je suis rentré chez moi et ai filé sous la douche en repensant à cette fille.

L'eau chaude qui coule à travers mes cheveux de cuivre et glisse sur mon torse me fait du bien. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à cette inconnue, pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Ok c'était la nuit, il faisait encore très sombre mais quand même ! Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, elle semblait si paniquée et fragile. Après ma douche, je décide de lire un livre tranquillement dans ma chambre.

Je suis si plongé dans mon bouquin que je sursaute quand Alice se glisse près de moi. « Tu n'as pas envie de venir te balader avec moi Ed' ? Me questionne-t-elle. J'avoue que l'idée d'une promenade avec elle me tente bien, c'est donc de bon cœur que j'accepte.

- Si bien sur sœurette. »

Nous marchons à travers les bois, tranquillement, enfin presque car Alice sautille comme une enfant depuis que nous sommes là.

« Ed' c'est magique, je n'arrive pas à croire que cela soit vrai, je te le présenterai il est tellement fantastique. Je suis sûre que vous deviendrez amis. Se réjouit-elle d'avance.

Depuis qu'Alice était revenue de chez Jasper après lui avoir parlé la semaine dernière, elle était folle de bonheur, je n'oublierai pas de remercier Emmett d'avoir enfin fait renaître notre fontaine de joie.

« J'en suis sûr Alice. » chuchoté-je.

Rien qu'à cette réponse, elle me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Je l'enlace et lui offre un câlin, il y avait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé de temps ainsi elle et moi.

Nous continuons à marcher en écoutant les doux bruits de la forêt.

« Il faudra que l'on se refasse une soirée tente, j'inviterai Jasper, ça vous permettra de faire connaissance. » conclut-elle les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Je ne vais pas la contredire, je suis bien trop content qu'elle soit de retour et je pense bien qu'on s'entendra avec Jasper sans soucis. Je lui fais donc un oui de la tête qui l'enchante.

« Ed', quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air pensif depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle est observatrice et a bien vu que j'étais préoccupé, je décide donc de lui en toucher un mot.

« Tu te souviens du chef Swan ? La questionné-je en repensant à ce pauvre Charlie

- Oui bien sûr, c'est tellement triste ce qui lui est arrivé… Si je me rappelle bien, ils n'ont jamais retrouvé les loups qui l'ont attaqué. répond-t-elle en se souvenant du tragique accident qui a tué le chef de police de Forks.

- Non, en effet, mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. Ce matin je faisais mon jogging, pendant une pause devant la maison de Charlie, j'ai aperçu une fille, elle doit avoir notre âge. Elle a eu tellement peur quand elle m'a aperçu, qu'elle s'est caché en criant avant de s'enfuir chez elle. Ça me tracasse cette histoire, comment quelqu'un peut-il avoir peur de cette façon ? J'ai bien essayé de lui parler et de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui voulais rien, mais elle a filé très vite. Je ne pense pas que ce soit normal, tu sais qui habite dans cette maison maintenant ?

J'espère qu'elle puisse me renseigner, Alice sait toujours plein de choses que nous ignorons. Et en effet :

« Il parait que son ex femme y vit avec leur fille et son nouveau mari, c'est peut-être elle que tu as vue, elle correspond bien niveau âge. Est-ce que s'était vraiment de toi qu'elle avait peur ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, elle a hésité un petit moment quand je lui ai dit de ne pas avoir peur mais elle semblait terrifiée. Je compte y retourner pour m'excuser et la rassurer.

- Ed', pourquoi cela te semble si important ? Tu ne la connais pas, peut-être qu'elle avait peur que tu ne lui veuilles du mal, tu sais la nuit les gens sont bien plus craintifs. On entend tellement de choses dans les journaux, comment veux-tu qu'on soit à l'aise ?

Elle me connaît bien, elle sait que je fais mon jogging tard le soir ou tôt le matin. Peut-être qu'elle a raison, mais ça me semble bizarre qu'une personne réagisse si fortement. En plus, que faisait-elle dehors à une heure pareille si elle craint tant la nuit ? Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

- Oui, peut-être que tu as raison. Dis-je, inquiet cependant. Ou peut-être pas, rajouté-je dans un murmure inaudible. »

De retour à la maison, Alice se précipite dans les bras d'Esmée.

« Bonjour maman, ton ensemble te va à ravir, je vais t'acheter plus d'habits dans ces tons. Se réjouit-elle en pensant déjà au magasin où elle ira s'approvisionner.

Maman porte une jupe volante bleue et blanche et un chemisier blanc qui met sa poitrine en valeur, des chaussures bleues à talons, ouvertes sur le devant Alice a raison, ça lui va à merveille. Esmée rit de bon cœur à la vitalité retrouvée d'Alice et s'adresse à nous.

- Bonjour les enfants, comment se passe votre journée ?

- A merveille. répond Alice

- Bien, tout à l'heure je compte aller faire un tour du coté de la maison du chef Swan. Avoué-je pour prévenir de mon absence.

- Chez Charlie ? Que veux-tu aller faire là-bas ? S'étonne Esmée.

- Il a croisé sa fille. Nous coupe Alice avec un regard complice vers notre mère.

- Ah… heu… Ok vas-y. Esmée est surprise par ce qu'Alice sous-entend.

- Alice, ne dis pas de bêtises s'il te plait. Tu sais bien pourquoi j'y retourne. Contredis-je en repensant à cette fille apeurée.

- Oui, je sais… mais qui sait, peut-être que… Il paraît que c'est une jolie fille. En voyant le regard furieux que je lui lance elle enchaîne :

- Bon ok ça va je me tais. Finit-elle par céder.

- Merci Alice. » Je sais trop bien où elle veut en venir, je n'avais pas envie de penser à ce genre de choses maintenant. Alice veut que je me trouve une copine - entendez par là petite amie - avec qui elle pourrait être amie. Esmée est perdue, elle ne comprend plus rien, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer vu qu'elle ne sait rien de ma rencontre de ce matin. Malgré tout elle a toujours eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère gênante qui s'installe parfois.

- J'ai préparé du chocolat chaud et des crêpes, qui en veut ? Nous tente-t-elle.

- Mais quelle charmante épouse j'ai là. Dit Carlisle à peine rentré en entourant ma mère de ses bras, il pose un baiser très tendre dans son cou avant de remonter son nez dans ses cheveux. Moi je veux bien manger tes délicieuses crêpes, mais je préfère un café si ça ne te dérange pas. lui dit-il

- Avec plaisir mon cœur. répond-elle amoureusement.

J'ai toujours pris plaisir à voir la douceur qui émane d'eux, ils sont fous l'un de l'autre et je pense que le fait que nous n'ayons pas encore de petite amie attitrée, Emmett et moi, vient du fait que l'amour que nos parents se portent nous donne l'envie de vivre la même chose le moment venu. Alice semble avoir trouvé le sien. Même si je ne suis aucunement pressé, j'espère bien que la femme de ma vie aura autant d'amour à partager.

Emmett vient nous rejoindre et avec lui les crêpes ne tiendront pas longtemps, à peine j'ai eu cette pensée qu'il en a avalé 2.

« Humm… chai bon… chadore moman… » Dit-il la bouche pleine.

Tout le monde éclate de rire devant la tête d'Emmett, il ressemble à un enfant géant dans ces moments-là.

* * *

><p>Fin de ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre Angela fera son entrée et une partie de l'histoire sera consacré à Jasper et Alice !

A bientôt dès la correction du chapitre 4 :-)


	5. Chapter 4: Préparation

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolé pour ce long moment entre les deux publications. Ma betâ a eu un soucis avec son ordinateur et je préfère vraiment que les chapitres soient corrigés avant de vous les présenter

Ce chapitre est assez calme mais j'en avais besoin pour faire avancer l'histoire. Un peu de patience, Bella arrive dans le chapitre 6. D'ici là deux petits lemons sont prévus^^.

Merci pour toutes les mises en alerte, merci pour votre patience !

J'ai eu l'idée d'une nouvelle fic qui est tout à fais différente, mais qui j'espère vous plaira. Enfin le jour où je la publierai car j'aimerai avoir des chapitres d'avance et surtout un avis avant de la publiée.

Mardi je passe une nuit complète en compagnie de twilight, en effet, étant Belge nous n'avons pas droit à l'avant première le 15 et nous devons donc attendre le 16. Mais le cinéma près de chez moi organise une nuit spéciale twilight et passe les 4 films l'un à la suite de l'autre... Réellement je verrais donc le film le 16 vu qu'il se passera dans la nuit, mais avec une petite longueur d'avance sur certains Belge quand même ^^. J'ai tellement hâte. Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous vont aussi le voir alors je vous souhaite un agréable voyage cinématographique auprès de nos personnages préférés :D

J'arrête mon bavardage pour vous laisser avec ce 4ème chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4: Préparation<p>

POV Edward :

Cela fait maintenant 5 jours que je viens régulièrement devant la maison du chef et rien ! Impossible de la voir, j'ai sonné plusieurs fois à la porte évidemment, mais c'est chaque fois un homme qui est venu m'ouvrir. Il était assez désagréable et m'avait demandé de les laisser tranquilles en ajoutant que sa belle-fille ne voulait pas me voir. Je ne voulais pas en rester là, pourquoi ne me le dit-elle pas elle-même ? Je ne sais ce qui me fait le dire mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire. C'est homme est bien trop arrogant. Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut simplement pas que je lui parle.

« Bonjour, vous connaissez Bella ? M'interroge une petite voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'adresse la parole, c'est une jolie jeune fille.

Elle a de longs cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches couleur miel, ainsi que des yeux noisette.

Elle est presque aussi grande que moi, je dirais dans les un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, ça surprend d'ailleurs. Vêtue d'un jean noir serrant, d'une tunique bleue qui descend jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses et de ballerines de même couleur que son pantalon.

« Non, c'est la fille qui habite cette maison ? Demandé-je plein d'espoir, si elle la connaît peut-être que je pourrais enfin en savoir d'avantage.

« Oui, je me présente, je m'appelle Angela, sourit-elle.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Edward. Répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu ne l'as pas vue, n'est-ce pas ?

Un voile de tristesse passe dans ces yeux à ce moment-là.

« Non, son beau-père dit qu'elle ne veut pas me voir.

- Il faut que tu saches que Bella n'a pas une vie ordinaire, elle ne sort pas, ne parle avec personne, et est d'ailleurs très craintive depuis que sa mère est partie en voyage pour son travail. M'apprit-elle.

- Elle vit donc seule avec lui ?

- Oui, avant nous nous parlions et passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais depuis le départ de sa mère elle refuse de me voir, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas clair mais elle me promet que tout vas bien, pourtant je suis sûre que le peu de fois où elle a fini par m'ouvrir la porte elle n'était pas heureuse. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à me cacher quelque chose, confie-t-elle la voix emplie de chagrin.

- Ah… »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, ça confirmait mes pensées, elle avait peur de quelque chose ou quelqu'un et cet homme n'y était surement pas pour rien.

Je finis par lui expliquer la raison de ma présence :

« Je l'ai aperçue un matin très tôt, elle a eu très peur, j'ai voulu m'excuser pour la frayeur causée mais je n'ai jamais pu la revoir malheureusement. Dis-je complètement désemparé de savoir que je ne la reverrai peut-être pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'affecte autant, d'ailleurs ? C'est une sensation étrange. Un peu comme si on m'avait murmuré au fond de moi que j'étais la solution à ce problème. Vraiment étrange !

Nous avons fini par nous asseoir, Angela et moi, sur le banc de la dernière fois.

Nous avons parlé de nos familles, j'ai appris qu'elle a des frères jumeaux, Joshua et Isaac, ils ont 9 ans et elle les adore littéralement.

Son père est pasteur, son éducation étant basée sur ses croyances, elle à des règles à suivre qui l'empêche de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son petit ami Ben.

Son père est formel sur le fait que passer plus de temps ensemble leur ferait avoir des relations plus intimes et pour lui la virginité jusqu'au mariage est bien trop importante. Elle ne lui en veut pas, elle espérait juste qu'il la laisserait faire ses propres choix. Même si elle sait qu'elle aurait suivi son raisonnement, elle a grandi avec cette idée, c'est donc plus que normal pour elle.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi, il est près de 20h. Après avoir soupé avec ma famille, je prends une douche et me mets au lit avec un cd de Debussy et un livre. En ce moment je lis Musso « Je reviens te chercher ». Au bout de quelques lignes que j'ai du relire 3 fois, je comprends que je n'ai pas l'esprit à lire, je me retourne sur le ventre, visage dans l'oreiller…

… Je suis à genoux, mains sur la tête. Il est là devant moi, il hurle si fort…

Je me trouve dans une pièce qui ressemble à une chambre il y a un lit, une table de chevet, un bureau pratiquement vide, une chaise de bureau et une petite commode, les murs sont tapissés dans les tons mauves. Sur la table de chevet une photo dans un cadre brisé, d'un homme et une femme le jour de leur mariage, je connais cet homme…

« Pourquoi tu as insisté ?» crie l'homme debout devant moi, en me donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui a le don de me faire me plier en deux.

Ça l'agace car il me redonne aussi vite un coup, sur la tête cette fois. Je me relève comme je peux, je sens le goût du sang dans ma bouche, mes côtes me brûlent. Plusieurs coups plus tard, je ne sais plus me lever. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler ! » Une détonation retentit. C'est la dernière chose que j'entends avant de me retrouver dans un trou noir…

Je me réveille en sursaut, mon oreiller est trempé de sueur, quel drôle de cauchemar… J'essaie de me rappeler qui était dans mon rêve mais rien, je reste bloqué sur mon ressenti. Cette sensation de mort imminente est angoissante. Je me lève et descends dans la cuisine pour me faire un café instantané, ça me fera du bien.

Après le café, une bonne douche pour retirer ce film de sueur collante, ça me permet de me relaxer. Je finis par me recoucher vers 02h00 et après avoir écouté 3 fois le même cd je m'endors.

POV Alice :

Ce matin, je suis seule dans la cuisine. Les parents sont partis au travail, Emmett est allé courir et Edward dort encore.

Je l'ai entendu se lever cette nuit. Il est différent ces temps-ci, il ne participe plus aux conversations que par brides, ne rentre que pour manger, se laver et dormir, il faudrait que je passe plus de temps auprès de lui.

Il est vrai que depuis que Jasper est présent dans ma vie, j'ai passé pas mal de temps en dehors de la famille. Nous avons une relation peu commune et surtout très fusionnelle, on a l'impression de se connaitre depuis toujours.

Je pense que je vais enfin organiser cette soirée dans la forêt, ça nous permettra de se retrouver avec mes frères et eux de faire connaissance avec celui que j'aime.

Il ne doit pas pleuvoir ce samedi, autant en profiter. Comme il ne me reste que 2 jours pour tout préparer je m'y mets de suite.

Je prends donc un stylo, un bloc de feuilles et me mets à faire une liste de ce qu'il faut que je prépare :

À préparer pour la soirée camping :

Tente, la grande avec 2 pièces et couloir au milieu (sait-on jamais, je préfère être seule avec Jasper pour notre première nuit ensemble.)

4 sacs de couchages,

Un gonfleur,

Tapis de mousse (même en tente on peut être confortablement installé, non ?

Le réchaud et sa petite bonbonne de gaz,

La vaisselle : petites casseroles, assiettes, couverts, verre, bol et tasse,

Une bassine, une éponge, un essuie-vaisselle et du produit vaisselle,

Un thermos et son entonnoir filtre spécial,

Une bouilloire,

Les lampes de poches,

Un couteau suisse (ça peut toujours servir),

Table et chaises pliantes,

Des lingettes, du papier toilette,

Nécessaire pour se rafraîchir,

Vêtements de rechange,

Appareil photo,

Quelques jeux de société,

Trousse de secours,

Glacière,

Nourriture et boissons,

Quelques bouteilles d'eau,

Des sacs à dos,

Du répulsifs pour insectes,

Soudain une voix me fait sursauter :

« Bonjour Alice, qu'est-ce que tu… après avoir regardé la feuille devant moi il se remet à parler … Alice tu sais qu'on à pas besoin de toutes ces choses en camping ? On te le répète chaque fois, on ne te changera jamais hein ? Soupire-t-il vaincu en sachant que je ne pourrait pas réduire cette liste qui n'est d'ailleurs pas finie.

— Bonjour Ed' tu n'avais rien de prévu samedi ? Non, tant mieux !

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de répondre, de toute façon je l'aurai tellement supplié d'annuler qu'il aurait quand même finis par nous suivre.

— Non rien de prévu, je ne commence pas mon job étudiant avant mercredi et n'ai rien à faire jusque là. Confirme-t-il sans enthousiasme.

— Super, tu vas voir ça te changera les idées. Dis-je pleine d'entrain.

— On va donc enfin rencontrer l'élu de ton cœur, avance-t-il, surement pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, j'ai tellement hâte que tu le rencontre enfin, il est impatient de vous rencontrer.

Il se sert un café et s'installe près de moi en me laissant finir ma liste.

Une fois finis je file à la douche, j'enfile ensuite une jupe noire et un legging blanc, un haut dos nus blanc et des ballerines dans le même noires.

Je fais ensuite sécher mes cheveux, c'est rapide vu leur longueur. un peu de mascara, du crayon, du gloss, pour ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui c'était bien suffisant.

Je pars ensuite dans le garage pour préparer la tente et le reste du nécessaire pour ce week-end, il faudra aussi que je fasse quelques courses.

Finalement ça m'a pris toute la journée et il me manque encore pas mal de choses, faudra que je continue demain, pour ce soir je suis exténuée et préfère me regarder un film.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, Esmée et Carlisle s'y trouvent déjà et regardent « L'homme bicentenaire ». J'adore ce film donc je m'installe près d'eux dans le canapé 3 places et me glisse sous le plaid d'Esmée.

« Alors, tu emportes encore une fois toute la maison pour votre nuit à la belle étoile? Se moque Carlisle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses que d'emporter le nécessaire vital. M'offusqué-je. Ils n'ont rien d'autres à faire ou quoi ?

- Le nécessaire vital ? Je ne pense pas que le maquillage et ce genre de choses fassent partie du nécessaire vital Alice. Et il se met à rire à gorge déployée, il est si pris dans son rire que je ne peux plus parler.

- Chérie, ce n'est pas grave, je trouve cela plutôt rassurant de savoir que tu penses à la moindre petite chose. vole à mon secours maman en retournant un regard narquois à mon père.

- Merci maman, gémis-je en me blottissant dans ces bras.

Je ne suis pas vraiment fâchée mais un câlin d'Esmée me faisait toujours du bien alors j'en profite un peu.

Carlisle lâche quelques mots d'excuse en étouffant comme il le peut ses fou-rires.

Nous finissons par nous recentrer sur le film, une fois terminé je file sous ma douche puis au lit où je sombre très rapidement.

POV Edward :

Encore une journée infructueuse, rien, toujours pas de Bella.

Bella, son nom danse dans ma tête, je suis sure qu'elle à besoin d'aide !

Aujourd'hui j'ai entendu des cris venant de chez elle, Phil, son beau-père à hurlé pendant près de 15 min avant que je n'entende plus un seul bruit. J'ai finalement frappé à sa porte et il a ouvert hystérique, en me disant que je n'avais rien à faire là, que je n'avais qu'à retourner dans les jupes de ma mère et leur foutre la paix.

J'ai bien essayé de voir à l'intérieur de la maison mais rien à faire, il me bloquait la vue. J'ai finalement cédé et suis reparti attendre sur le banc.

Quelques heures plus tard, n'ayant toujours pas vu Bella, j'ai fini par revenir à la maison, abattu mais pas découragé. J'y retournerai.

Je suis de plus en plus certain qu'il se passe quelque chose chez eux.

Je me demande ce qu'en aurait pensé Charlie. Sa fille était tout pour lui, après le départ de sa femme quand leur fille est née, il est resté seul, il voyait sa fille rarement, car sa mère était partie habiter en Arizona. Parfois il allait la voir là-bas et une fois l'année elle venait le voir, mais les seuls contacts qu'ils avaient.

De ce fait, il s'est refugié dans son travail de Chef au poste de police de la région.

Un jour il a été appelé pour patrouiller en forêt à la recherche de loups qui terrorisaient les campeurs.

Après 2 jours de recherches vaines, il est reparti pour une troisième journée, malheureusement il n'en est jamais revenu.

Son corps à été retrouvé 2 jours plus tard dans un sale état, l'enquête qui a suivi en a déduit que c'était les loups qui l'avaient tué. Malgré son arme il n'avait pas pu se défendre. Charlie manque à nos parents, il était leur ami proche. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient m'aider à comprendre ce qui arrive à Bella, je leur parlerai dès notre retour dimanche.

POV Alice :

J'aurai jamais fini de tout préparer si je ne m'active pas un peu plus ! Bon je récapitule : sacs de couchage OK, tente OK, nourriture OK …

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou je devrais dire quelques heures plus tard, j'ai enfin fini de tout préparer, j'appelle Emmett et Edward pour qu'ils chargent la Jeep.

Jasper arrive dans 40 minutes, il faut que je me prépare et on pourra partir. Je file sous la douche, je me rase, je me lave en prenant un peu mon temps, ça fait du bien après 2 jours de préparations intensives. Il faut que tout soit parfait ce soir, ce sera ma première nuit avec Jasper, Ohlala non je n'aurai pas dû penser à ça, est-ce qu'on va dormir ensemble ? Préfère-t-il être avec les garçons ce soir ? Il faut que je prépare une tenue de nuit plus légère, je ne peux décidemment pas passer ma première nuit avec lui dans un de ces gros pyjama avec un pull supplémentaire par-dessus… Oh non, vraiment pas… Je sors de la douche aussi vite que possible, me sèche, me passe de la crème hydratante saveur vanille sur le corps, sèche mes cheveux, et entourée d'une serviette je file choisir mes vêtements. Vu la journée qui nous attend un pantalon de jogging noir avec un tee-shirt de fitness blanc, plutôt moulant j'avoue, il faut être un minimum présentable quand même, une veste de survêtement assortie au cas où le temps rafraichirait et mes baskets blanches toute neuves.

Après tout ça je file faire mes cheveux et retourne dans ma chambre. Je fouille mon armoire à la recherche d'une tenue correcte pour la nuit… qu'est-ce que je peux porter ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ce détail avant ? Je me maudis de n'y avoir pas songé. C'est nerveuse et angoissée que je finis par voir ma nuisette préférée : dentelle noire, juste assez longue pour recouvrir mon corps jusqu'au milieu de mes cuisses, pas trop déshabillée mais sexy quand même. Et s'il pensait que c'était trop tôt ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdue. Finalement je décide de la prendre et d'en prendre une plus sobre et plus longue. Je verrai bien une fois là-bas. Je m'affaire à préparer des sous-vêtements assortis à mes nuisettes, prends ma trousse de toilette et descends compléter mon sac. Au moment où je ferme la tirette, la sonnette retentit.

Le voilà !

« Bonjour ma douce, me susurre-t-il quand je lui ouvre la porte.

Qu'il est beau quand même, je craque complètement. Il porte un jean gris, un tee-shirt col en v qui met son torse en valeur, j'y vois bien mes mains d'ailleurs.

Il va falloir que je fasse attention à mes pensées, elles vont finir par me trahir.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement.

« Bonjour. » Malgré le temps passé ensemble, je perds toujours mes moyens après ses baisers.

« On… on y va? » Articulé-je avec difficulté.

Il se met à sourire en m'admirant avec un regard aussi tendre et chaleureux que ses lèvres. Il va me faire fondre s'il continue comme ça !

« Bon les enfants, si on ne s'y met pas, on n'arrivera jamais avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. » nous interrompt Emmett.

Nous prenons les derniers sacs et allons aux voitures tous ensemble.

Une fois le tout bien casé dans la voiture (avec difficulté, j'avoue que je n'ai pas fait les choses à moitié, on aurait pu croire que l'on partait une semaine.) on se met en route. Nous sommes un peu serré derrière, Jasper et moi, mais cette proximité me convient parfaitement et à en croire l'expression de son visage, il est de mon avis.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre: Le week-end.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Le weekend ! petit lemon

Bonjour à tous,

revoici enfin un chapitre. Je suis désolé pour l'attente.

Je pense n'avoir pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je m'en excuse également. Je vais essayer de rattraper cela dans les prochains jours.

/!\ "petit" lemon. (simple car c'est mon tout premier, j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, que je puisse m'amélioré ;))

Bon je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, le prochain portera sur la rencontre de Bella... Enfin ! ;-)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Le week-end<p>

**Pov Alice :**

La route n'est pas longue, après avoir présenté Jasper à Edward et Emmett, nous arrivons pratiquement à la première étape.

Un dernier tournant à droite et voilà le chemin de terre entouré d'arbres de chaque cotés. Emmett s'y engage à tout allure, il adore pousser sa Jeep. Nous sommes un peu secoués.

Nous parcourons encore trois kilomètres environ sur cette route (si on peut appeler ça une route) et nous voilà devant une barrière de bois.

Emmett arrête la voiture le plus possible sur le coté et nous sortons de ce véhicule sur ressort. Maintenant il faut marcher et porter les sacs, ça sera la partie la plus désagréable à mon sens mais il faut bien le faire.

« Tu aurais quand même pu penser au trajet à pied, va falloir tout porter Alice.

Emmett n'apprécie pas vraiment de devoir laisser sa voiture, surtout pour marcher.

« Oh, je pensais que vu tes bras tu aurais la force de porter tout ça, j'ai du te surestimé, désolée, dis-je taquine.

- Pour qui tu me prends, bien sûr que je sais les porter ! Se vexe-t-il.

Ça marche toujours ! Sur ce il prend dans le coffre le plus gros et le plus lourd des sacs de voyage et le pose sur son dos, puis la glacière format XXL dans sa main droite et la table pliante dans la main gauche. Il a laissé trois sacs, la tente et quatre chaises pliantes.

« À mon tour, suivit Jasper. Il prend un sac, deux chaises dans chaque main.

Edward s'empare des deux derniers sacs.

Je veux récupérer l'un des sacs mais il refuse. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, même si j'ai l'impression d'être inutile pour le coup.

Puis je me rappelle que sur le siège arrière il reste le poste, le sac qui contient les CDs et le réchaud, finalement je ne serai donc pas inutile, ça me rassure.

On vérifie qu'il ne reste plus rien à emporter et Emmett ferme la voiture, nous revoilà en route. Emmett devant qui suit mes instructions, Edward juste derrière lui et Jasper et moi l'un à coté de l'autre en retrait. Il me lance quelques petits coups d'œil à tomber par terre, va falloir qu'il arrête avant que mon cœur ne lâche. Il est décidément trop craquant.

Après environ deux heures de marche où les garçons se sont amusés à nous semer, Jasper et moi, le plus possible, nous arrivons enfin.

Cette fois j'ai choisi un endroit où nous n'étions pas encore venus, et je ne regrette pas mon choix. La vue est splendide, l'endroit est tellement éclairé et paisible.

Nous nous arrêtons un instant pour contempler ce lieu, même Emmett est surpris. Devant nous s'étend une grande étendue d'herbe ensoleillée, quelques fleurs sauvages jaunes, rouges et bleues donnent encore plus de charme à ce coin retiré de la civilisation.

Un peu en recul sur la droite, un ruisseau s'écoule lentement. Au départ de ce ruisseau, plus haut toujours sur notre droite, une chute d'eau qui glisse tranquillement vers le sol et forme un bassin d'environ deux ou trois mètres de diamètre dont une partie est cachée par de hautes herbes et fougères. Des petits rochers de toutes les formes encadrent cette cascade et la verdure qui y pousse le long la rend magique. Les sons que cette cascade génère nous apaisent.

Sur la gauche des arbres de toutes les tailles s'élèvent fièrement, et droit devant un panorama des plus jolis qui donne sur une rivière calme et bordée d'arbres en tous genres.

La vue nous a tous soufflé, plus aucun de nous ne parle ou ne bouge. C'est tout simplement sublime. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce havre de paix.

Nous nous reprenons et installons le nécessaire.

Emmett s'occupe de la tente, bien pratiques ces tentes qui se montent toutes seules. Edward déplie la table et les chaises et Jasper rassemble les sacs.

Une fois la tente montée, je vais préparer les « chambres » ainsi que le souper, les garçons vont faire un tour pour ramasser du bois.

Quand ils reviennent, Edward et Emmett testent Jasper sur ses capacités de scout, ils veulent lui faire allumer le feu et lui font croire que nous n'avons pas d'allumettes. Ce qui est faux mais je préfère laisser Jasper montrer ces talents.

Il rassemble des pierres pour former un cercle, met ensuite quelques brindilles, des branches plus grandes, encore quelques brindilles, de la mousse sèche et s'arrête pour réfléchir.

Pendant ce temps je m'affaire à la cuisson de ma sauce, j'ai prévu de leur faire des spaghettis bolognaise.

Si, si même en forêt c'est possible, j'avais tout prévu, le réchaud au gaz deux brûleurs, les casseroles (bon ok vu la taille des casseroles je vais sûrement devoir le faire en deux fois.), l'eau, les pâtes et de quoi faire la sauce.

Je fais donc ma sauce tranquillement quand Jasper s'approche de moi.

« Tu permets ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire espiègle envers mes frères. Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi Jasper s'est éloigné du feu qu'il doit préparer. En le regardant plus attentivement, je comprends de suite.

Il glisse une petite brindille entouré de mousse sèche sous la casserole et lui fait prendre feu.

Il s'éloigne doucement en encadrant la flamme de sa main libre pour ne pas qu'elle s'éteigne et se dirige vers les garçons. Il embrase la mousse à plusieurs endroits du tas prêt à accueillir le feu.

« Emmett, tu peux rendre les allumettes maintenant, je n'en ai plus besoin, lance-t-il aux garçons, qui le regardent, déçus. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Jasper allume ce feu sans un minimum de complications, ils ont juste oublié que j'étais là avec mon réchaud.

Je ne peux pas me retenir de rire, le regard des garçons est tellement drôle. Ils sont battus à leur propre jeu et ça ne leur plaît pas du tout. Ils s'attendaient sûrement à le voir frotter des pierres ou des morceaux de bois l'un contre l'autre mais Jasper ne s'est pas laissé démonter. Il est adorable avec cette expression d'amusement sur le visage.

« Arrête de rire, réplique Emmett fâché.

- Mouais… enchaine Edward.

- Allez les gars, soyez pas mauvais joueurs, dis-je toujours moqueuse. Je savais qu'ils allaient essayer ce genre de choses, grands frères oblige, je suis donc bien contente que Jasper ait relevé le défi.

Les garçons finissent par se remettre de leur défaite et partent chercher des vieux morceaux de troncs pour s'asseoir près du feu. Jasper et moi sommes donc seuls.

Je continue de m'affairer au repas, la sauce est déjà terminée et attend sagement la suite, je fais donc chauffer de l'eau dans deux casseroles pour les pâtes.

Jasper derrière moi, m'entoure de ses bras au niveau de la taille et se colle à mon dos.

« Même dans un endroit comme celui-ci tu arrives à faire un vrai repas ? » admire-t-il.

- J'avoue que je n'aime pas les conserves, cafouillé-je soudain, stressée qu'il pense que je sois trop difficile à vivre.

- Ça me va parfaitement, répond-t-il en glissant son nez dans mon cou.

La sensation qu'il me procure par ce mouvement est si forte que j'en attrape un frisson, il s'en aperçoit car il resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Il me retourne face à lui, quand je croise son visage, j'en perds mes moyens.

Ces yeux sont d'un vert si expressif. Je vais vraiment mourir à force.

Il s'approche de mes lèvres très doucement mais je ne peux pas attendre, je me jette sur sa bouche, mes mains autour de son cou.

Le contact de nos lèvres me remplit d'une sensation de chaleur qui me brûle de l'intérieur. J'agrippe ses cheveux pendant que ses mains me caressent tendrement les hanches et remontent lentement dans mon dos. Mon ventre fourmille d'une chaleur indescriptible.

Nos langues se trouvent et se mettent à danser dans un rythme soutenu, nos respirations s'accélèrent.

Il descend à nouveau ses mains de chaque coté de mes hanches et avec une légère pression me rapproche de son bassin, à cet instant je sens tout l'effet de notre étreinte sur son intimité et ça me rend folle.

Je me rapproche encore plus de son bassin ce qui nous rend haletants, mes mains cherchent son corps, descendent sur son torse, elles glissent doucement vers son ventre. Nos langues toujours entremêlées, ses mains maintenant sur mes fesses, il se frotte contre mon intimité en lâchant des petits gémissements dans ma bouche.

Mes mains glissent sous son haut et remontent lentement son buste. L'effet est sensationnel, je ressens les bosses de ses abdos et mes doigts cherchent chaque centimètre de peau qu'ils peuvent toucher.

Nos frottements s'intensifient et on commence à avoir du mal à retenir nos gémissements. Notre souffle devient plus en plus court…

« Hum-hum… il y a la tente ou même des hôtels pour ce genre de choses…

Sursautant aux mots d'Emmett, Jasper et moi nous éloignons. _Oups que dire ? _Ça refroidit je dois l'avouer.

Je me tourne vivement vers mes casseroles, Jasper n'est pas plus à l'aise que moi sur ce coup. Il va falloir qu'on se contrôle tous les deux, ces temps-ci nous nous rapprochons dangereusement de la limite du simple baiser passionné, j'appréhende notre première nuit, surtout qu'on ne sera pas seuls. Ce qui fait que nous devrons garder un contrôle total de nos gestes.

Je finis de cuire mes pâtes et Jasper entreprend de mettre la table. Emmett met la musique et Edward prépare les boissons. Une fois le repas prêt on se met à table, Edward en face de moi et Emmett de Jasper, le souper se déroule calmement.

Le malaise de tout à l'heure oublié, nous faisons un concours de celui qui grimpe le plus haut dans les arbres, au bout de la deuxième branche j'abandonne. Emmett, Edward et Jasper sont à égalité après s'être chamaillé la branche la plus haute. Nous retournons au campement sous les rires de tout le monde.

« Les gars, ça vous dit 'la boîte de Pandore' ?

- Yes, répond Emmett en jetant un regard malicieux à Jasper.

Pas difficile de comprendre que c'est sur lui que tombera la question d'Emmett.

Edward accepte également.

« Je ne suis pas sur de connaître ce jeu, dit Jasper.

- C'est simple, chacun écrit des questions anonymes pour l'un d'entre nous. Nous les regrouperons dans un récipient et après les avoir mélangées il suffira de les ressortir au hasard et la personne concernée doit y répondre. Expliqué-je.

- Et si on ne répond pas ?

- On pourra toujours ajouter un gage. Propose Emmett

- Ok. » accepte Jasper.

On s'installe autour du feu où nous préparons nos questions et les déposons dans un petit sachet.

Jasper tire le premier papier qui est destiné à Edward.

« Quel est la plus grosse connerie que tu aies faite?

Edward semble réfléchir un instant puis se lance.

« Heu, je dirais le jour où je suis rentré dans la chambre d'Emmett sans frapper.

J'éclate de rire pour avoir entendu cette histoire plus d'une fois, c'était ma question.

Jasper est perdu et Emmett embarrassé.

« Tu racontes ? Demande Jasper.

- Je pense que le jour où j'ai le plus regretté mon acte c'est celui où je suis entré dans la chambre d'Emmett sans frapper il y a quelques années. Je suis entré dans la chambre de mon frère pour y récupérer quelque chose, dont je ne me rappelle même pas la nature tant ce que j'y ai vu m'a choqué, rigole-t-il en lançant un regard écœuré à Emmett. Je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser son poster de Denise Richards et avec une bosse dans son pantalon qui en dit gros sur ce qu'il prévoyait de faire pour la suite.

- Putain Edward. Ferme là, j'avais quatorze ans merde.

- Le meilleur c'est la tête de nos parents quand ils ont débarqué à leur tour pour savoir pourquoi Emmett hurlait comme un damné, enchéris-je en riant.

Emmett ronchonne, Jasper est mort de rire et Edward l'accompagne.

« À moi. Râle Emmett en plongeant furieusement sa main dans le sachet. Il en ressort le petit bout de papier portant la question et son visage s'illumine d'un sourire moqueur.

« Jasper, quelle est ta position préférée ?

Je comprends le regard d'Emmett et me crispe. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi au fait que Jasper ait pu avoir des aventures avant moi et cette soudaine question me met mal à l'aise. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter avec Emmett dans les parages. Après tout va falloir que j'assume mon jeu.

Jasper me regarde un peu tendu.

« Je ne pense pas encore pouvoir répondre à cette question. Je vais donc prendre un Joker.

Emmett râle et moi je suis soulagée qu'il n'ait pas répondu devant tout le monde.

« Ok, je vais réfléchir à ce que je te ferai subir, déclare Emmett.

La prochaine question tirée par Edward concerne Emmett et elle se porte sur le genre de fille qu'Emmett aimerait épousée. Celui-ci hésite car il n'y a jamais trop réfléchi, il décrète ensuite qu'il n'a pas de critères précis tant qu'elle lui fait de l'effet et la vaisselle. Du Emmett tout craché.

Ma question concerne le shopping, à savoir comment je pourrai tenir trois jours sans en faire. Ma réponse est directe : Je ne peux pas. Jamais !

D'autres questions font le tour et mes frères finissent par avoir envie de connaître un peu plus Jasper et lui posent donc toutes sortes de questions qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec le jeu.

« Tu habites seul ? Demande Edward.

- Oui, en principe ma sœur habite avec moi mais elle à décidé d'étudier à Seattle, elle s'est donc pris un studio là-bas, la route est trop longue pour qu'elle la fasse tout les jours. Elle revient parfois le week-end mais c'est assez rare, Rosalie aime aller dans des soirées et Forks n'est pas vraiment idéal pour ce genre de sortie.

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils sont morts il y a deux ans, un accident de voiture, Rose l'a d'abord très mal vécu, je me suis donc consacré à la soutenir pendant presque un an avant qu'elle ne reprenne enfin goût à la vie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tes parents. Comment tu t'en sors, ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre seul à notre âge ? Demande Emmett. Il est vrai que moi non plus je n'imagine pas la vie sans nos parents.

- Au début j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment tout gérer, la maison, les factures, ma sœur, mon deuil, ça a été très dur mais heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas du travailler et je peux donc continuer mes études. L'héritage de mes parents est assez solide pour me le permettre.

Aujourd'hui je pense que je m'en suis pas mal sorti, ma sœur se sent bien mieux, j'ai engagé quelqu'un pour entretenir la maison quand je suis en cours et depuis que j'ai rencontré Alice je me sens bien moins seul, déclare-t-il tendrement à mon égard.

Son regard et son sourire n'échappent pas à mes frères. Je lui rends son sourire et il me prend dans ses bras.

Il répond à toutes les questions de mes frères et en pose également en retour.

On est maintenant depuis un petit moment autour du feu, assis sur les troncs.

Jasper se trouve près de moi, un bras autour de ma taille. Les garçons entreprennent de chauffer leur marshmallows sur le feu, ils adorent ça et Jasper aussi apparemment.

Le reste de la soirée se passe ainsi, paisiblement.

Edward et Emmett ont l'air d'apprécier la présence de Jasper et lui la leur.

Doucement je ressens la fatigue m'envahir et repose ma tête sur son épaule. Mes yeux se ferment et la conversation des garçons devient un bruit de fond.

« Alice, ma chérie. Une main douce caresse ma joue et me sort de mon demi-sommeil. « Tu veux aller te coucher ? Je me redresse légèrement en ouvrant les yeux.

- Où sont Edward et Emmett ? M'étonné-je en ne les voyant pas.

- Ils se sont chamailler sur le moins trouillard des deux et sont partis vérifié leur théorie en allant courir dans la forêt.

- Ils ne changeront jamais. Ris-je.

- Va te reposer dans la tente, je te rejoins après avoir fais un brin de toilette, je vais aller jusqu'à la chute d'eau, ça te va ?

Je me relève totalement et constate que malgré l'heure avancée, il fait très doux, c'est rare à Forks mais ça arrive. Le feu c'est surtout pour l'ambiance.

Imaginer Jasper dans cette eau me donne des papillons dans le ventre.

« Heu… je… enfin je veux dire… » Je déteste bégayer, ce n'est pas mon genre, je sais toujours où je veux en venir d'habitude et c'est naturellement que je le formule en général. Avec Jasper trébucher sur mes mots devient régulier et je n'aime pas ça. Deuxième essai.

« Je me disais que je … pourrais… t'accompagner? Murmuré-je gênée en baissant mes yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

- Tu veux venir avec moi te baigner ? Sa question me fait relever la tête, il a l'air touché et surpris.

« Oui, enfin seulement si tu en as envie. Il me reprend dans ses bras et approche sa bouche de mon oreille, sa proximité me fait perdre mes derniers moyens et mon cerveau ne peut plus réfléchir.

« Avec plaisir. Souffle-t-il.

Il m'entraîne vers la chute, au passage je retrouve le contrôle de mon cerveau, je prends nos trousses de toilettes et nous voilà main dans la main en route vers la chute.

Il retire son tee-shirt, Oh mon dieu ! Ses abdos me font oublier de respirer. Il a dû se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il produit car il lâche un petit rire avant de retirer son pantalon, le voir en boxer me rend encore plus nerveuse. Cette fois c'est sûr il veut ma mort.

Il se glisse doucement dans l'eau, je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

Décidemment en présence de Jasper je perds trop facilement la tête. Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil, il est de dos, surement une façon à lui de dire que je peux me déshabiller sans qu'il ne soit spectateur. Il se dirige lentement vers le coin caché du bassin.

Un coup d'œil vers le campement pour m'assurer que les garçons n'y sont pas et je défais mes vêtements et laisse mon tanga. Les bras refermés sur ma poitrine je me faufile dans l'eau et le rejoins dans le coin reculé et invisible, heureusement je peux relâcher mes bras car l'eau m'arrive aux épaules. La lumière douce de la lune qui se reflète sur l'eau fait en sorte qu'on ne voit pas à travers.

Il se retourne et s'avance légèrement vers moi, embrasse mon visage sur chaque centimètre carré de peau, il s'approche dangereusement de mes lèvres, j'essaie de rester calme et posée mais sa chaleur si proche contrastant avec la température de l'eau et ses doigts qui me caressent les joues me font chavirer. Je me retiens de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Mes mains trouvent son torse et je me remets à explorer chaque parcelle de peau de cet endroit parfait de son corps, ses mains parcourent maintenant mon dos, les frissons s'emparent de moi.

Ses lèvres trouvent enfin les miennes, nos langues s'emmêlent pour leur danse devenue si familière, nos corps s'enlacent et se cherchent sans cesse.

Nos intimités se touchent, nos mains parcourent nos corps tendrement, nous découvrons l'autre sous un angle nouveau.

Ces mains glissent sur mon sous-vêtement et attendent un accord, que je lui donne. Il le retire avant de le jeter sur le rebord du bassin il me caresse tendrement et nos gestes se font plus intenses.

Nous nous découvrons avec toujours plus d'envie de l'autre. Ses mains caressent ma poitrine et jouent avec mes seins pendant que je découvre délicatement son bas-ventre. Nos gémissements rendant l'autre encore plus fou que la seconde d'avant. Nous oublions totalement le monde autour de nous.

Il glisse sa main droite entre mes jambes pour découvrir lentement mon intimité. Il joue avec moi d'une façon telle que je suis obligée de l'embrasser jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle pour m'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Son boxer finit par rejoindre mon tanga sur la rive. Ça me permet de découvrir tactilement cette partie de son corps. Timidement au début, plus enflammée ensuite. Il me porte et je cale mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Très délicatement et amoureusement nous finissons par ne faire plus qu'un. Il réalise que c'est une découverte pour moi et ça lui arrache un sourire niais que je lui rends malgré la douleur qui s'est emparée de mon intimité mais sans réduire les fourmillements chaleureux que me procure mon bas-ventre. Une fois mon corps accommodé à cette intrusion, la sensation se fait nouvelle, forte, agréable, indescriptible. Nos gestes se font plus pressants, nos gémissements incitant l'autre à continuer encore et encore, nous voulons toujours plus, jusqu'à ce moment de parfaite osmose où l'on découvre ce que veut dire septième ciel.

Nous profitons de ce moment intense que nous venons de vivre, aucun de nous n'a envie de bouger, nous restons donc enlacés ainsi pendant un long moment en souriant niaisement.

POV Edward :

Je me lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller Emmett, même s'il y a peu de risque, il ronfle comme un ours.

Je sors de la tente et découvre que le soleil est bien levé, un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprend qu'il est déjà onze heures trente, il faut dire qu'avec Emmett on s'est couché tard ou tôt je devrais dire, l'aube menaçait de se pointer quand nous sommes enfin revenus au campement.

C'était une chouette soirée, j'ai bien aimé ce moment, il y avait bien longtemps que nous n'avions plus passé de soirée de ce genre tous ensemble.

Voir Alice aussi heureuse est plaisant, Jasper est un gars bien, elle avait raison en disant qu'on allait l'apprécier. Elle sera bien avec lui, vu comment il a pris soin de sa sœur et comment il s'occupe de la mienne je suis confiant pour la suite de leur relation. D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'Emmett et moi avons bien fait de partir dans la forêt hier, je ne suis pas naïf j'ai bien vu que la clairière leur avait fait de l'effet, c'est un cadre superbe il faut bien le dire. Même si cette pensée me donne des frissons d'horreur.

Tout en repensant à cette soirée, je fais le café. Alice avait vraiment pensé à tout dis donc. Je ne devrais pas m'en étonner car c'est toujours le cas mais ça me surprendra éternellement que ce petit bout de femme soit capable de penser à tous ces détails.

Le café terminé, je bois ma tasse assis à la table.  
>Aujourd'hui il faudrait que je parle à Esmée, je veux obtenir des renseignements sur Bella mais aussi j'espère avoir une chance qu'elle m'aide à la rencontrer et pouvoir enfin m'excuser et au passage comprendre ce qui m'attire tant vers cette fille que je ne connais même pas.<p>

Plus j'y pense et plus je suis sûr que ce n'est plus seulement pour me faire pardonner que je veux la voir je suis convaincu qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas clair dans cette maison, Esmée saura peut-être.

Alice finit par me rejoindre à table et le sourire angélique sur son visage me rends nerveux, il faut que je bloque les images qui me viennent en tête.

Elle me sort de mes pensées écœurantes et elle me demande comment s'est passé la course, je dois lui avouer que j'ai perdu.

Emmett est fier de m'avoir plaqué à terre et d'avoir continué son chemin sans moi pendant un moment, ce qui lui a fait prendre de l'avance et gagner. Il sait que je suis celui qui court le plus vite et trouve toutes sortes de ruses pour me battre.

Je lui explique que nous avons ensuite poursuivi notre soirée à identifier les bruits des différents animaux que l'on entendait en grimpant d'arbres en arbres, finalement nous sommes revenus à la tente en ayant oublié que nous étions partis pour voir qui serait le plus vite effrayé.

« Promis, j'ai essayé de le perdre dans la forêt pour nous en débarrasser sœurette mais j'ai échoué. marmonne Emmett qui émerge de la tente.

Nous éclatons de rire tout les trois. Ça m'a manqué !

Il embrasse Alice sur le front avec un sourire maléfique sur le visage. Alice ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué contrairement à moi. Et il s'installe à nos cotés en se servant une tasse de café.

« », hurle une voix endormie venant de la tente.

Alice se retourne vivement pendant qu'Emmett éclate de rire. Moi je me retiens difficilement d'exploser à mon tour.

« Cullen, viens ici tout de suite, hurle à nouveau Jasper.

Alice regarde Emmett en se demandant ce qu'il se passe, elle à l'air perdue. Emmett s'approche d'elle et l'enserre de ces bras pour la retenir de rejoindre Jasper. Elle se débat en pestant contre lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jasper apparaît dans l'entrée de la tente, torse nu avec son sac de couchage qu'il retient désespérément enroulé à sa taille. Alice stoppe net son acharnement inutile dans les bras d'Emmett.

« Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? Questionne Emmett

- Qui d'autre ? Réplique Jasper.

Il est visiblement en colère.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Alice cherche toujours à comprendre même si elle semble perturbée à la vue de celui-ci. Elle suit le regard de Jasper qui parcourt les alentours. Ils lèvent finalement les yeux en même temps vers les branches des arbres et y découvrent une multitude de vêtements pendus un peu partout autour de la clairière.

Jasper souffle et se dirige vers l'arbre le plus proche contenant un pantalon. Il essaie de grimper à ses branches avec son sac de couchage mais celui-ci glisse dès qu'il relâche sa main pour s'agripper et abandonne au bout de quelques tentatives.

Alice tente de le rejoindre mais Emmett l'emprisonne dans ses immenses bras bien qu'elle râle en force de la mauvaise blague qu'Emmett a mis en place à notre retour cette nuit quand les deux tourtereaux dormaient déjà profondément.

Après quelques regards démoralisés à sa bien-aimée, il baisse la tête, se retourne et relâche son sac de couchage. Il se retrouve nu de dos devant tout le monde, il lui reste juste ses chaussettes et juste avant que je détourne le regard je peux apercevoir une inscription faite à l'indélébile noir, celle-ci comporte deux mots : Profite Alice !

Emmett a fait fort, très fort ! Je m'étouffe avant d'exploser de rire à mon tour.

Alice n'en mène pas large, elle est encore plus pâle qu'a son habitude et si cette idée ne m'était pas si écœurante je pense que je pourrais dire qu'elle y prend du plaisir finalement.

La bouche ouverte, le regard pétillant, les joues rosies, il ne manque que le filet de bave. Super vision pour un frère !

Emmett finit par relâcher Alice qui lui met une claque sur l'arrière de la tête avant de rejoindre Jasper qui a enfilé le pantalon qu'il enfin attrapé.

Alice et Jasper nous rejoignent environ trente minutes plus tard en marmonnant après Emmett.

Après s'être tous rafraichis dans le ruisseau, nous préparons le nécessaire pour repartir, vers seize heures nous atteignons enfin la Jeep.

Emmett est heureux de retrouver son bijou. Pour fêter ça il met la musique à fond et accélère. La route nous a pris une bonne vingtaine de minutes environ et nous revoilà chez nous.

Nous déchargeons la voiture jusqu'à ce que tout soit sorti, Alice décide qu'elle rangera elle-même ce soir, nous déposons donc le tout dans un coin du garage.

Emmett file sous sa douche, Alice emmène Jasper visiter la maison. Moi je cherche les parents.

Je trouve Esmée dans la cuisine, la pièce préférée d'Emmett, mais pas pour sa décoration bien sûr. Elle est pourtant joliment emménagée, très moderne. Une grande pièce toute en longueur, sur le mur blanc en face de la porte se trouvent des meubles en bois dans les tons gris, le frigo américain couleur inox et le four encastré ainsi que l'évier derrière lequel s'élève une plaque qui remonte jusqu'à une étagère, toutes deux en inox également.

Au milieu de la pièce un énorme îlot en guise de plan de travail lui aussi en inox contenant les plaques de cuisson et des dizaines de tiroirs. L'îlot est rallongé par une table en bois dans les mêmes tons que les meubles qui est entourée de six chaises au dossier haut en cuir blanc.

Le tout est surplombé d'un gigantesque luminaire produit dans les mêmes matériaux que le reste de la cuisine. Le mur de la porte, sur lequel sont exposés plusieurs œuvres, dont la plus récente que j'ai offerte à Esmée, est vert anis, ce qui donne une impression de fraîcheur dans cette pièce.

Esmée est fière de sa cuisine, elle l'a imaginée et dessiné elle-même.

Elle est occupée à l'évier, je m'approche et l'embrasse sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

« Maman ?… …? hésité-je je ne savais pas trop comment abordé le sujet tout m'asseyant.

- Oui Edward ?

Après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil, elle comprend qu'il faut que je lui parle. Elle s'essuie les mains et on s'assied à table l'un à coté de l'autre.

« Je voudrais que l'on parle de la fille de Charlie si tu veux bien. Demandé-je prudemment. Charlie est un sujet sensible car mes parents n'ont pas encore très bien accepté sa mort.

« Tu es toujours inquiet pour Isabella ? Un oui de la tête lui confirme que c'est le cas. Elle enchaîne « Je suis désolé Edward mais nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'elle. Nous savons que sa mère est revenue vivre par ici après la mort de Charlie, avec Phil son nouveau mari. Elle ne veut pas de contact avec nous donc nous respectons son choix de les laisser tranquilles. D'après ce qui se dit en ville, Renée, la mère de Bella, est partie en voyage juste après son arrivée. Phil, lui, passe son temps à attendre d'être appelé pour des essais dans les équipes de base-ball, quand il n'est pas chez lui il part s'entraîner du coté de Seattle. Quant à Bella, elle ne sort apparemment pas beaucoup, de ce que Charlie nous disait elle est assez solitaire, ce qui expliquerait sûrement qu'elle ne sorte pas. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis qu'elle avait huit ans donc je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus sur elle, je suis vraiment navrée. Tu n'as toujours pas pu la voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ce n'est jamais elle qui ouvre la porte. Dis-je déçu. Je me doutais bien qu'Esmée n'aurait pas pu me la présenter mais j'avais un petit espoir quand même.

« Tu sais d'ici un gros mois, les cours reprendront dans la logique des choses elle devrait s'y retrouver également, elle doit entamer sa dernière année avant l'université si je ne me trompe pas et vous devriez suivre quelques cours en commun. »

Cette pensée ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit, j'en suis tout joyeux ! Même si le mois me paraîtra plus que long, je vais finalement la voir, la fille Swan !

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez de ce lemon ?<p>

Si vous avez des idées de gage destiné à Jasper, je prends ;)

A bientôt :-)


End file.
